User blog:Wachowman/Parody 68 Polkady (Polka Face) (Multiple Users)
And I am back...holy shit I'm actually continuing this series? That's right! And I already have plenty Parodies planned, But ideas are never not needed, so if you have a good idea, tell me in the comments, if you've noticed, this is my 68th Parody, which means are 69th parody is next starring the king of the number himself, Meat and it will be a battle parody of a finale...that I haven't parodied yet! hope you enjoy today's parody! Notes If this counts, This is Mine, Scraw, and Coupe 7th time being characters in a parody...I try. Parody CE Can't see my, can't see my No, he can't see-a my, sockpuppet (Even tho his name is CE) Can't see my, can't see my No, he can't see-a my, sockpuppet (Even tho his name is CE) S-s-s-Sockpuppet s-s-s-sockpuppet AG Awesomegamer, awesome-awesomegamer, I'm an awesomegamer Oh, awesomegamer, oh, I'm an awesomegamer baby I-I-I Am I-I-I Am Awesomegamer, awesomegamer, Awesomegamer (Awesomegamer) You cannot beat me At any game there is You cannot beat me At any game there is (You) You know I'm awesome (I!) I know I'm awesome (I!) I know that I am Awesomegamer CW You kicked me out of chat, of chat For no reason, for no-for no reason You kicked me out of chat, of chat For no reason, for no reason Fire Cuz day and night Fire seems to be in the chat all of the time Away and here through the day and night Fire seems to be in chat all the time (all of the time) Peter It's a quarter after one, everyone's in chat, Peter must be there So I joined that chat, and it was in havoc, Peter must be there Oh my god look there, Bluesocks is in chat And he's being spammed by Rom Baby GG And I was like GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG GG Even tho it was a bad game Wachow So, so what, I'm still a chat mod I might just kick you, cause I don't need you And guess what, I'm havin' more fun That your out of chat, I'm gonna show you today I'm okay, just to say that your gay So, so what, I'm still a chat mod I might just kick you, cause I don't need you today NF I kissed Weavile and I liked it, the taste of his Whisker-y lips I kissed Four4 and I liked it, I hope his girlfriend won't mind it It felt so wrong, at the same time right, but I played them all that's right I kissed all boys and I liked it, I liked it Wach...again (I do what I want) I'd like to make myself believe, That my auto cor-rect-will-seize. Cause I'm tired of misspelling and autocorrect Turning With into Woth Cause I don't have a button to turn it off. Wiki War Blame it on Scraw, always breaking the law Blame it on Wach, he's in chat drinking scotch Blame it on Scrawland, Wachow and M-M-Meat Blame it on Scrawland, Wachow and M-M-Meat Blame it on Meat, he raped you in your sleep Blame it on those 3, causing pain to the wiki Blame it on Scrawland, Wachow and M-M-Meat Blame it on Scrawland, Wachow and M-M-Meat Wrath Caps lock like nobody else is in chat And I keep getting banned Got me saying like Wr-Wr-Wr-Wrath everyday It's like my Keyboards stuck in replay, Stuck in replay Stuck in replay Replay Replay Replay-ay-ay-ay Samis CakeDude, I have LAG LAG LAG LAG LAG CakeDude, I have LAG DWAS I'm only gunna answer you by saying no I'm only gunna answer you by saying no I'm only gunna answer you by saying no Because the answer is no Coupe Begin! I'm a Crat Everyone looks up to me today Imma play Video Games for my series Coupe Now let's play The only active Crat is here to say Coupe-Coupe-Coupe Coupe-Coupe-Coupe CE Sock-Sock-Sock-Sockpuppet Sock-Sock-Sock-Sockpuppet Oh no you can't, see, my, Sock-Sock-Sockpuppet Sock-Sock-Sockpuppet Sock-Sock-Sockpuppet End That was fun to make, but I ain't done here, I have hints to my next few parodies, you will have to guess the song and the user, good luck. Hints 69th Parody The mascot of the Wiki is ready! I shove shit up anyone with fear, When I SP'd everyone loved me I was the Best Admin here! Hurry up, Bobby! You should get into my cage! I'll let SlothPope caress this bitch, And I'm not like Piet, cause I wont let you Plz me, talking to you's worse than when there a chat Glitch! 70th Parody Hang ten, Dude! I'm about to beat your ass WithASuit, You're a lonely, boring, little miserable brute. I get FiveStars from the users here, you get the boot, Might not be as well known, but I'll win this pursuit! 71st Parody My Power Abuse don't, My Power Abuse don't, My Power Abuse don't mean shit, unless you get kicked, bitch! Oh, my, god, look at him, kick. 72nd Parody You hate my Good Rhymes I know you want me I know you want me I know you want me You want my raps Category:Blog posts